


Study Stress

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Inspired by@donnarafiki/rose-grangerweasleyisbae'sway of dealing with exam stress, I wrote this in an attempt to calm down enough to finish all I have to do before tonight… I’m still not sure if it’s helped or not, but at least I’ve written a little something again..!





	Study Stress

* * *

“Draco? How do you spell ‘pronunciation’? I do know, it’s just I can’t get it into the front of my head so I can’t remember… and I really need to get this essay right, if I’m going to be Defence teacher I can’t afford failing this can I? So I must do this perfectly. And it’s not like I don*t know anything about Defence so it’d be a pity if I failed it only because I’m currently unable to spell certain words correctly, don’t you think?” Harry’s hands were shaking as he ranted and Draco narrowed his eyebrows in worry. 

“Hey, Lion, calm down, you can’t write at all if you’re shaking worse than Weasley during his raging fits.” Draco stood up from his desk and moved to where Harry was sitting in a dark grey couch with a stack of parchments in his lap. Determinedly, he pried the papers from Harry’s grip and put them on the table before taking Harry’s hands in his and sitting down next to him. “I will help you, of course, but first you need to focus on something else.”

“But I have to-” Harry tried to break free from Draco’s grip and reach for his quill, to no avail. 

“No. You don’t have to do anything. You’re worse than Granger during the actual exams right now, and that’s definitely saying something.” He laced his fingers together with Harry’s and let his eyes travel over Harry’s face, just looking at every millimetre of the Gryffindor. “You know that I know that you know how to spell pronunciation. I’ve been looking through your essays all year and you have never misspelled it once, so I know. I’ve also watched you writing them so I know you haven’t used any spell-checking-quills. You bloody saint, not daring to cheat like that! However, here you are, shaking and unable to even think clearly enough to make a full sentence.” Draco moved to straddle Harry’s lap before tentatively letting go of Harry’s right hand. The darker boy just let it slid down between them, causing a smile to play on Draco’s lips. This was what he’d wanted - Harry’s full attention. “As far as I know, that is a sign of that you’ve been in here for way too long and it’s time for a break.” He let his hand travel up to Harry’s shoulder, where he tenderly moved his fingertips gracefully over Harry’s tanned skin. He leaned in while closing his eyes, and felt with a jolt of happiness how Harry too leaned forward and met his lips. The kiss was tender, careful, for Draco knew that Harry needed to take things slow. As Harry’s right hand came to rest on Draco’s back, he let go of their still intertwined hands in order to slip both hands in Harry’s mess of hair. There was no heat in the way they moved, just love and understanding, the two things Draco had thought he’d never share with anyone since the war. His friends, however, had thought the opposite and only a few weeks into Eighth Year they had worked him and Harry together with the help of the Saviour’s friends who apparently had had the same idea for some reason. Lucky enough for both him and Harry it seemed, because they had saved each other from the worst of their depression and now knew each other in a way no one else knew them. Hence, why Draco knew exactly how to help the Gryffindor in this moment. He kept kissing him and massaged his scalp until he felt how Harry melted, all tension leaving his body and his heart rate decreasing to normal. 

“See there, you feeling better?” Draco whispered as he drew back. Harry immediately hummed back before once again pulling Draco close to give him another kiss. 

“I do, yes. Thank you, love” he answered when he a few moments later pulled back again. “I’m sorry for disturbing you… but I’m fine now so you can finish… whatever you were studying.”   
With a smirk playing on his lips Draco met Harry’s eye viciously. “Hmm, yeah, it’s just… I recently found something more interesting to study…” He slid his hands down and in under Harry’s shirt, tracing the abs he felt there. He raised an eyebrow expectantly toward Harry who chuckled breathlessly before guiding them both down on the sofa with another timeless kiss. 

* * *

 

Draco faintly heard a door open distantly, but he didn’t care until he heard Weasley shouting:  
“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, don’t they  _ever_  stop?! And how in Godric’s name do they manage to get O’s and E’s when they always do  _this_  when they’re ‘studying’?!”  
Draco chuckled into Harry’s neck as he kissed him, rocking his hips. It wasn’t his fault that the redhead always walked in to the room when he and Harry had moved on to study ‘something more interesting’…

* * *

 

 


End file.
